


Closer

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无论什么时候，什么地方，他们总会慢慢靠近。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Dean在躺下的时候不敢打开车窗，生怕外头冰冷的空气从留出的一点缝隙里窜进来，透进肌肤让他无法安睡。外面狂风大作，黑夜铺天盖地，来势汹汹的疾风掀翻了便利店屋顶的塑料棚盖，路旁的樟树疯狂地摇摆着挺直的枝干，影子黑漆漆的落在地上，犹如一只只张牙舞爪的鬼魅朝他们逼近。  
　　  
　　昏黄的路灯用光线有节奏地敲打着挡风板，飘下来的却是雨滴，它们被光线浸染成金色，在透明的车窗上流淌汇聚，最终被彻底风干。  
　　  
　　就好像一切都在躁动，都在失控，只有这辆车处在飓风风眼的中心。  
　　  
　　Sam睡在后座，过长的手脚蜷缩着，混合着机油与硝烟气味的毯子裹在身上，过于安静的空气里浅浅的呼吸声分外清晰，令人联想起雪花落下来的声音。Dean不敢确定Sam是否还醒着，毕竟今天发生的事情已经够多了，厚重的分量几乎要把他压得喘不过气，更别说是Sam——之前Sam已经向他坦白了自己看到的幻象，全部是他最不愿意回想的片段。  
　　  
　　幽深诡谲的地底。沉重的铁链。血红的地牢。烧红的烙铁。以及Lucifer。  
　　  
　　所有最惨淡的光景，最真实的噩梦，犹如附骨之疽深深刻进脑中的每一道沟壑。光是想到Sam口中的那些描述，Dean就难以入睡，他在车前座上翻了个身，头无意间磕到硬邦邦的车窗，身上披着的单薄皮衣落到脚边，冰冷寒气沁入骨髓。  
　　  
　　他坐起来，下意识想要捡回披在身上的衣物，目光却不由自主地滑向后座上的Sam，顺着对方的每根发丝纠结缠绕，抚摸着越发瘦削的脸颊。  
　　  
　　这个在他的庇佑下生长了二十多年的男孩，他的幼弟，尽管早就已经比他强壮高大，羽翼渐丰，此刻看起来却仍是那个蜷缩在Impala后座睡着的七八岁孩童。他的大半边脸被柔软的深棕色发丝遮盖，只露出深锁的眉头和紧闭的眼眸，薄薄的嘴唇正紧抿着，车窗外流下的水滴在他肌肤上落下透明的阴影。  
　　  
　　Sam眉角的弧度不自然地勾起，脸上的表情紧绷着，犹如利刃在光滑的大理石上精细雕刻。这令Dean感到惴惴不安，却又无能为力，毕竟现在的他无法窥探对方的梦境，更不能走入梦里救对方于水深火热，只能这样汇聚着自己的目光，在心里一声声地默念那些绝望的祈祷。  
　　  
　　他的手指滑向光滑的座椅靠背，皮制品的冷硬触感令他指尖打颤，正当他打算抽回手指时，温暖的热度正将他的十指包裹——是Sam，此刻他正紧扣着他的手背，纤长有力的手指与他的手指交握，温热的肌肤贴合着他的骨节，每一个细胞辐射的热力都足以将骨骼融化。  
　　  
　　“Dean？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”Dean的十指僵直在靠背上，黑夜里闪烁微光的双眸一动不动地盯着后座上的Sam。  
　　  
　　“为什么不睡觉？”  
　　  
　　“……我吵醒你了？”Dean动了动身子，将捡起来的皮衣裹在身上，“抱歉，我没想过会这样。”  
　　  
　　“不，其实我根本没睡着。”Sam慢慢地吸了口气，从后座上坐起来伸出另一只手握住Dean的手指，“怎么了？我看你脸色不太好。”  
　　  
　　“我没事。”  
　　  
　　“可是你在躲避我的视线，”Sam轻声道，语气却不容辩驳，“告诉我，你是在担心我吗，Dean？”  
　　  
　　被Sam认清的事实就像一道惊雷那般击穿了Dean，让他张了张嘴唇，却没有发出半个音节。  
　　  
　　“其实我现在感觉还好，真的，”Sam的手指从Dean的指缝间溜出去，轻轻地摩挲着对方的脸颊，“那应该是上帝的指引，或许是为了指引我去做一些非做不可的事情。我找到了机会去弥补我所做的那些错事，这种感觉令我感到安心。”  
　　  
　　“可是，那或许会让你豁出性命。”Dean说着，声音嘶哑而发出颤抖的气音，就像被坚冰割裂成片，“你知道我不会允许这种事发生。”  
　　  
　　Sam叹了口气，将Dean的手拉到唇边，印上一个虔诚的吻。在这个瞬间，羽毛般轻柔的触觉烧灼着Dean的肌肤，冰冷的空气中满是对方温暖而绵长的气息，除此之外只有自己越发急促的心跳声从心房左侧传来。  
　　  
　　一股强烈的冲动盖过了理智，让他不由自主地向对方靠近。他用手肘撑起自身的重量，一只膝盖落在座椅上，倾下身体越过车前座的靠背想要缩短他们之间的距离，而Sam迎上来接纳了他的嘴唇，宽大的手掌穿过Dean的短发握住白皙柔软的后颈，将他干脆利落地拽进一个深吻。  
　　  
　　这一切不过发生在几十秒钟之内，像是高热空气里擦燃的电火花，微红的火星沿着细长的引线将一切点燃。Dean甩掉身上的皮夹克，扭动着臀部，将自己全情投入进这个吻里。Sam的舌头温暖而湿润，正细细地舔过他的齿列和口腔内壁，品尝着唇间残留的淡淡的威士忌气味和属于Dean本身的味道。当Sam的舌头舔到他的喉咙时，他们的手指在座椅靠背上再次缠绕在一起。  
　　  
　　“Dean……”Sam半眯着细长的眼睛长长地吐息，灵巧的手指顺着Dean的腰线下滑到臀部，将紧绷的长裤扯下他的大腿，以一种近乎下流的方式揉捏着紧实的臀瓣。这个动作令Dean的身体不由自主地颤抖起来，肌肉在单薄的T恤底下优美地隆起，喉间发出长而破碎的低吟，炙热的手心渗出黏腻的汗液。Sam将Dean的臀部托起来，让他的身体完完全全压在自己身上，柔软的嘴唇紧贴着他的肌肤，鼻间喷出的热气润湿他的颈窝，带着温存与甜蜜，毫不客气地占据他的所有空间。  
　　  
　　他们之间已经隔得够近了，可Sam还想要再近些，似乎他们之间的距离不再以肉眼来衡量。  
　　  
　　Dean跨坐在他身上，下半身赤裸着，正用结实挺翘的臀部摩擦着他的大腿，此时Sam拉扯着他的衣物，在某个令Dean晃神的瞬间将它们向上掀开，全部剥下扔在可怜的汽车后座上。路边昏黄的光线倾泻在他的背部，像水流一般淌过他的脊柱，深情地舔吻着光滑肌肤上的蜜色雀斑，诠释着他背部线条的美丽。Sam幻想着舔过那圆滑的曲线，那不可思议的凹陷，忽明忽暗的光斑与想象力接触，牵引着他的嘴唇顺着目光向下游移。  
　　  
　　当Sam的舌头舔过Dean臀部上方的腰窝时，他只听见耳畔滑过一声细小却惬意的呻吟，就像蜜糖渐渐化开。湿润的舌尖一路延展到股沟，只差一步就要探入那幽深的臀缝，这时Dean的背部变得微微僵硬，肌肉紧绷，像一张弓一样绷直弯曲着，透亮的汗珠覆盖着他的肌肤。  
　　  
　　“别……就是别那么做。”Dean低喃着乞求，声音像是被瓢泼大雨淋过那般潮湿，“算我求你，Sammy。”  
　　  
　　Sam的动作瞬间停了下来，这个令人欣喜的变化令Dean忍不住松了口气，可下一秒，他却被Sam握着臀部的肌肉按倒在后座上，臀部被强令着撅起，臀瓣被更粗暴地分开。他能感觉到对方灵活的舌头进出着他的后穴，小穴边缘的肌肉环围绕着他的舌尖收缩起来，伴随着手指逗弄着那层细密的皱褶。Dean的血液顺着每一根血管飞快地奔腾，干燥的嘴唇就算沾着再多的唾液也无法润湿，僵硬的舌头麻木地呆在嘴里，胸腔处的肋骨燃烧着颤抖的火焰——在Sam的舌尖触碰到甬道深处脆弱敏感的腺体时，Dean的腹部收紧，支撑着后座的手肘微微颤抖，翘起的阴茎如火焰般灼热，怒张的顶端源源不断地往外冒着白浊。  
　　  
　　某种复杂的情绪在Dean榛绿色的眼里翻滚着，就像一锅煮开的沸水融进渴望与惊惧，这时Sam抚摸着他的肩头，用嘴唇吻干他湿润的眼角。  
　　  
　　“对不起……”Sam柔软的嘴唇沿着他的脸部轮廓下滑到唇角，含住那干涩的唇瓣轻轻吸吮，“我又做了件该死的蠢事。”  
　　  
　　Dean顺从地回吻着他，手臂安然地勾着Sam宽阔的肩膀，湿透的身体完全靠在对方怀里。结束这个吻之后，Dean撤开唇瓣压在Sam的锁骨上温柔地触碰着。  
　　  
　　“你永远不用对我说那几个单词。”  
　　  
　　破碎而嘶哑的话音里，他们再次靠近，像蛇一样缠绕着彼此。Dean仰躺着紧紧地抱住Sam，双腿圈在对方腰间，面庞埋进对方温暖的颈窝里，鼻尖被对方柔软的额发轻轻扫过，就像蝴蝶舒展的触角，轻灵美妙如同时间停止——那个瞬间他完全接纳了Sam，在下一秒就要迎来尖叫的一刻，他们终于成为了彼此的一部分。  
　　  
　　Sam的手指围绕着Dean的臀部打转，在白皙的肌肤上留下下流的指痕，接着托起对方的臀部，迎着他摆动身体的频率狠狠向上撞去。Sam的阴茎在唾液的充分润滑下顺畅地滑入对方的后穴，也让Dean红肿的穴口不再那么害臊，更完美地被对方的性器所填满。他的腰紧贴着Dean的臀部，在他晃动髋部朝前推进的时候，沉重的囊袋拍打着两瓣臀肉发出清脆的声响，而他只是变换着姿势和角度想要进入得更深更重，直到对方体内留下他的印记，注满他的精液，高亢地尖叫着与他紧密融合时才肯罢休。  
　　  
　　Dean的嘴唇搁在Sam的肩膀上，指甲缝里满是血污——交合时难忍的痛楚令他忍不住抓破了对方的后背，在那平滑的肌肤上留下几道长长的血痕。他轻轻地叹息着，手掌抚摸着Sam的背，指腹在抚过那些伤口时不由自主地停下来，等待着它们凝结成痂。  
　　  
　　Sam脱力地倒在Dean身上缓缓吐气，温暖的手指滑过大片汗湿的光滑肌肤，最终穿过对方的指缝与他十指相扣。  
　　  
　　“爱你，”他将嘴唇埋进Dean的肌肤轻言细语，“就只是……爱你。”  
　　  
　　Dean搂紧了他，以一个兄长的姿态轻轻地抚摩着Sam的头发，手指穿过凌乱的发丝将它们小心翼翼地理顺，用温柔而破碎的低语回应着Sam的告白：“也爱你，Sammy。”  
　　  
　　车窗外的风声依旧呼啸不止，他们的呼吸在车内沉寂的空气里渐渐平静，两个人的肌肤毫无间隙地紧贴着，好像被雪挤压在一起。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
